1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing machine, particularly to one provided with a strap feeding and withdrawing structure able to carry out strap packing accurately and be disassembled quickly for facilitating maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional packing machine 10, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a strap feeding and withdrawing mechanism 12 in a machine table 11 for controlling feeding and withdrawing of the strap in the interior of the packing machine 10. The strap feeding and withdrawing mechanism 12 is composed of a bracket 121, a strap-feeding wheel unit 122, a strap guiding wheel unit 123 and a strap-withdrawing wheel unit 124. The bracket 121 is secured inside the machine table 11, and the strap-feeding wheel unit 122, the strap-guiding wheel unit 123 and the strap-withdrawing wheel unit 124 are firmly assembled on the bracket 121. The foresaid mechanism can function to carry out strap feeding and withdrawing, but the whole strap feeding and withdrawing mechanism 12 has to be disassembled when it needs to be repaired or replaced, resulting in trouble in maintenance and assembly, and replacing cost may be high.